And It Was Arranged
by JyrusQuash
Summary: Elsa gets married!...that's it. Sequel to "That Can Be Arranged". (OC/Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

_**JQ: OMG HERE WE ARE!**_

 ** _This story is going to be a simple two-part fic. Once the second part is dunzo, I'll upload the REAL sequel ;) hang tight bros._**

 ** _I do not own anything, other than my made up folks._**

* * *

 ** _And It Was Arranged_**

Ah, the sounds of early fall; the wind rustling through the trees, the sound of wheelbarrows being towed full of harvest treasures, people screaming at one another to get out of the way...

"OH SHIT!"

"LOOK OUT, OLAF!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"WATCH IT!

"COMING THROUGH!"

Yes; the usual hustle and bustle of the morning, in Arendelle castle. This was how it was, for the last few days of decorating the castle and the town, for the big day. What big day do you ask? Why, princess Fría and queen Elsa's wedding, of course.

After the whole 'almost dying on a ship and in a war' mishap, the couple decided to take things slow, and continue with a regular relationship instead. As the original arranged marriage deal was destroyed, their actual relationship became stronger. It was earlier this year, actually, when Elsa decided to pop the question, on Fría's 20th birthday. The ordeal was actually hilarious, since Fría decided to pop the question as well. With two engagement rings, and the consensus of a fall wedding, here we are.

"I cannot believe it's this week." Kristoff said, to a dishevelled looking Anna and Olaf. They merely nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know." Anna replied, dreamily, "I cannot wait to see Fría's dress. Oh, I bet it'll look so beautiful and Elsa will be speechless!"

"I do enjoy her 'oh my gosh, my girlfriend's hot' look." The blonde boy laughed. "I'd have never guessed she'd be the gawking with her mouth open type." Olaf giggled. He, too, enjoyed Elsa's expressions for the princess.

"Sometimes, when she looks at Fría, she kind of just freezes over, like one of her ice sculptures!" Olaf stated, issuing laughs from Anna, Kristoff and Kai, who was now approaching.

"I bet she won't be able to take her eyes off of miss Fría, the whole time." Kai jeered, entering the conversation. Kristoff and Anna nodded. It was so true, that Elsa was not at all subtle when she'd look at Fría. Just last month, they went to a royal ball in the nearby kingdom of Roesgaard. Elsa basically drooled the entire trip as Fría chose that week to showcase her new dresses. Anna had not attended, but Rapunzel had told her it was hilarious to see.

"Is it even a bet, if we all agree?" Kristoff asked the stout man. He let out a hearty chuckle.

"I suppose that is mildly problematic, of a wager." Kai smiled, still laughing.

"Maybe we can choose another situation to bet on. The Solsans and Avalorians will be here, in the evening; we can ask them what they think." Anna suggested. After another round of laughter, the group dispersed.

…

Elsa was in her room, brushing her hair. She was beyond nervous and she had every right to be. Hell, her wedding was the day after tomorrow. She placed her brush on her counter and exhaled slowly. She could hardly believe that, herself. She, Elsa of Arendelle, was getting married. To a woman, nonetheless. And they both had magic powers. It was unheard of, but again; here we are.

Elsa couldn't be happier. Her kingdom was doing extremely well, her family was happy and cared for, everyone embraced her magical abilities and she was about to be married to the love of her life.

Elsa sighed happily, as she slowly got up and made her way to her dresser. There was a small painted portrait of her parents, when they got engaged. She carefully picked it up and admired it. She truly did miss them and wished that they could be here, physically. She felt their presence in the castle, every so often, and knew that they were around keeping a watchful eye on her and Anna. Suddenly the door opened and Elsa shrieked.

"My apologies, your grace." Said Gerda, as she entered the room. "I brought you some tea." The queen perked up, almost immediately.

"Chammomile?" Elsa asked, hopefully.

"Always, dear." Gerda smiled, placing the tray onto one of Elsa's bedside tables. The head servant glanced at the adjacent table and smiled, seeing a sketch of a small girl with black hair and familiar hazel eyes. "Is that who I think it is?" Gerda asked with a playful smirk. Elsa giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it's Fría as a toddler." Elsa said, picking up the picture.

"She looks just like Maribel." Gerda recalled, admiring the photo. "Such a cutie. I can only imagine how much trouble she caused poor Rafael." Elsa laughed.

"Look at those eyes; I'm sure she got away with most of it." Fría, as a child, had the most adorable and expressive hazel eyes. So full of wonder and awe. Elsa loved her eyes, even now. They expressed love, laughter, passion, kindness and a caring nature. Gerda laughed.

"I'm sure she'll get away with just as much, after she moves in." Elsa blushed because she knew that was going to be true. "Now, what am I forgetting..?" the servant asked herself, before snapping her fingers. "Oh, yes! Lunch will be in the kitchen, today. Anna wants to eat there." Elsa nodded.

"Thank you. I'll come down within the hour."

...

When Elsa finally made it down, for lunch, she could barely contain herself. Her knee kept bouncing in place, and she had to basically sit on her hands, because they were too fidgety. The sight made Anna laugh and Kristoff just rolled his eyes.

"Is she going to explode?" Olaf asked. When no one answered he came to his own conclusion."I think she's going to explode."

"Take it easy, Lover-girl." Kristoff smiled. "You might wanna consider NOT falling apart, before she even gets here."

"I'm sorry." Elsa stated, plainly. "I just can't wait to see her." The blonde said, timidly.

"Trust me," Anna began, taking a sip from her glass, "if you explode, neither of you will be happy. Also, Kristoff and I are happy for you, and cannot wait for you two to finally get hitched."

"Yeah, the way you two look at one another is enough to make anyone throw up." Kristoff agreed, biting into his sandwich. The rest of lunch continued, with Kristoff and Anna attempting to ease the queen's suffering. All of their attempts failed miserably, but they tried nonetheless. Nothing would seem to calm Elsa down, other than Kai announcing that the Isla Solsa/Avalor ship had arrived. Elsa was at the doors, faster than she turned summer into winter.

"Who knew she could run so fast?" Kristoff asked to no one in particular. Kai and Anna just laughed.

…

Through the village she ran, nearly knocking over a wheelbarrow full of dirt, an elderly couple and a bookcase that was for sale. She'd have to go back and check that out, considering Olaf's last game of hnefatafl. She apologized profusely to every person she nearly trampled over, on her mission. Everyone was mostly just happy to see the queen happy.

Elsa finally made it to the docks, just in time. The royal guards of Arendelle were lowering the platform to allow the guests to get off the boat. She quickly ran passed them and onto the boat, herself. She knew exactly where everything was, after being on a few voyages with Fría. She went down, into the lower level, and began to run to Fría's quarters.

"Hey Els – whoa!" Naomi said, dropping her suitcase while the queen zoomed right passed. She grumbled as she bent down to pick up her belongings. "Lovesick idiots..." Naomi grumbled.

Elsa finally reached her destination, bumping into the object of her affections. They crashed onto the floor with a loud thud, but that didn't stop them. Elsa wasted no time in attaching her lips to Fría's and the princess was more than happy to comply. They hungrily attacked each other's lips while everyone just kind of stood awkwardly, waiting for them.

"That looks painful." Gabe commented, shaking his head at them.

"We'll see you later, I guess." Elena chuckled, also grabbing some of Fría's things. Alejandro just quietly went out the door, in fear of making Elsa angry. Alejandro was still not on the best terms with Elsa, despite Fría assuring her he wasn't that evil anymore. Elsa decided to remain protective, and kept her distance for fear of him saying the wrong thing which would result in a nice Alejandro shaped ice statue. Elsa and Fría finally parted and began gasping for air.

"H...hello...t-to you as well, Icy." Fría laughed, still in a daze. Elsa sighed happily, burying her face into Fría's neck.

"I missed you so much." Elsa admitted, her voice muffled by Fría's skin.

"I missed you too, baby." Fría pulled the queen in for another kiss. This kiss was less desperate, and more passionate. They resumed this for 3 minutes, before a guard found them, and he awkwardly ushered them back to the docks.

"Well, look who finally came up for air!" Gabe began to clap, as the couple joined them. Naomi joined in on the teasing making kissy faces, and Fría became increasingly embarrassed.

"I'll serve both your heads at the annual Avalorian appreciation gala." Fría threatened. They merely stuck their tongues out at the princess and proceeded to walk away. Elsa just smiled as her and her princess walked back to the castle.

"Hey there." Elsa said, linking her arm with Fría. The taller girl laughed.

"Back at ya." Fría laughed. She kissed the queen on her forehead and sighed happily. "Can you believe that it's in two days?"

"Honestly, no." Elsa replied, "It seems that just yesterday, we were meeting for the very first time." Fría smiled.

"I know what you mean, bella." Fría answered, "I can't wait to officially be married to you." the princess exclaimed, excitedly. Elsa giggled as Fría began to twirl around in a small happy dance.

"Neither can I." Elsa said, pulling her by the waist. She kissed the younger girl, softly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." Elena laughed and wedged herself between the two lovebirds.

"I'm sure that you haven't forgotten the tradition?" the princess asked them. Fría and Elsa just stared at one another, absolutely confused.

"What...what tradition?" Fría asked her cousin. Elena was about to answer, before someone cut in, before she did.

"The whole 'you may not see the bride, the day before the wedding' tradition." Anna said, entering the group. "I cannot believe you guys forgot about that!" Elsa groaned and Fría pouted.

"But, but, but we already don't see one another enough!" the Solsan princess whined.

"And this is a different wedding." Elsa reminded everyone, "Two women? You can't get any more anti-traditional than that." Fría nodded, profusely, hopeful that that argument would hold some water. Anna and Elena just shook their heads.

"It's for good luck!" Elena squealed, clapping her hands together. Fría and Elsa frowned.

"I'm pretty sure that you cannot get any unluckier than almost dying, many times, throughout the first month of courtship." Elsa said, arms crossed over her chest. Everyone nodded, in agreement.

"True..." Anna said, thinking about the first time she met Kristoff. _Wolves are the worst…_

"But that doesn't mean that anything will never go wrong again." Elena said, poking Fría in the nose. "Therefore, you guys have until bedtime, to hang out. Then, tomorrow, you cannot see one another!" Fría pouted some more and stomped her foot.

"I wanted snuggles!" she wailed, crossing her arms. Naomi shook her head and patted the princess on her shoulder.

"There'll be plenty of time for...'cuddling' on wedding night." Naomi winked and both Fría and Elsa began to blush. Anna, Elena and Gabe began to double over with coarse laughter.

"Remind me to toss you over the ship, next time, we go on a trip." Fría said to the short-haired blonde. Naomi just stuck her tongue out, at the princess and they made their way back to the castle.

…

After hanging out with everyone, as a group, Elsa decided to take advantage of the whole 'not seeing one another tomorrow' thing as an excuse to steal Fría away, for the remainder of the day. The princess was all too happy to oblige. They spent their day going for a hike, dipping their feet in the harbour, buying chocolates and talking to Sven (Elsa made sure that Fría promised not to tell Kristoff).

Before they were due back at the castle, for supper, Fría had an idea. She remembered that when Elsa came to visit Isla Solsa, she was a huge fan of the food. Fría decided to teach Elsa how to cook, by offering to prepare a meal for the staff and their friends. Elsa was a bit nervous, but Fría insisted. Elsa had never cooked a full meal, before, but Fría and her brothers were impatient. Hence all three of them knew how to cook on their own.

Fría and Elsa went out, into the garden, to pick some fresh vegetables for their ingredients. Elsa watched as Fría used a careful eye picking out various herbs and vegetables. She found it incredibly endearing. Just about everything else Fría did was endearing to Elsa. Fría appeared to be this high and mighty super-soldier, but what the public didn't know was how much Fría enjoys cuddles, how much she loves cats, or how much she loves telling bad jokes. Everything about the girl warmed Elsa's heart in a way that she never knew it could. Especially now, as Fría went on and on about her favourite food. It was a bit odd, admittedly, but Elsa didn't care. She watched as Fría began to lay out all their vegetables, on the counter.

"You can, quite literally, make a billion and one things," Fría turned around, facing Elsa, holding a handful of tomatoes in both her hands. "with these babies." Elsa shook her head.

"With tomatoes?" The blonde asked, with a raised eyebrow. Fría nodded, excessively.

"Absolutely!" Fría placed the tomatoes back on the counter, except for one. "I love tomatoes." She rubbed the tomato on her shirt and brought it up to her mouth. Elsa just gaped at the Solsan princess.

"You are _not_ planning on eating a raw tomato." Elsa said in disbelief. The taller girl just shrugged.

"Um, yes I am." Without further interruption, Fría took a bite of the tomato. Elsa was still shocked but giggled anyway. She knew Fría liked tomatoes, but not enough to eat one raw. With a mouthful of tomato, Fría looked at Elsa. "Don't look at me, like I'm weird."

"But you're kind of cute, when you're weird." Elsa said, giving the princess a chaste kiss on the neck. Fría blushed, nearly the same shade as her snack.

"Well...when you put it that way..." Fría leaned forward, to press her lips to her lover's, but Elsa just giggled and blocked Fría with her index finger.

"Nuh-uh, tomato lips." Elsa chastised, "Make me some food first." Fría huffed in disappointment.

"Fine, Bossy McBossington." Fría feigned anger, as she sauntered towards the pot that she placed over the fire. She then turned and beckoned Elsa over to her. "Alright good lookin'; let's get cookin'!" Elsa chuckled and made her way over to her weird and adorable girlfriend.

...

"You know what?" Fría asked, after Elsa was done putting out the fire that started almost immediately preceding her first attempt at lasagna. "I expected a lot worse!" Elsa groaned.

"I'm sorry." Fría just chuckled and pulled the blonde in, for a hug.

"It's okay!" Fría said, kissing Elsa's forehead. "I'm just glad that, finally, I'm better than you at something." Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"You can move objects with your mind and fight better than I." Elsa reminded her.

"Okay, something that isn't magical power or profession related." Fría defended. "Now come on, you can make salsa and guacamole instead." Fría said, sauntering back over the pot. She made sure to give her hips an extra sway as she walked away, making sure Elsa was watching. When the taller girl looked over her shoulder, she smirked as she saw the lovestruck look on her fiancée's face.

…

The next day turned out to be the absolute longest day, in Fría's life. She tried to just stay in and sleep the whole day, until her wedding, but Naomi and Rapunzel dragged her out in an issue of 'important sisterly advice'. She groaned, as they sat on the docks, watching all the ships arrive. It was only nine in the morning, and she was already tired of the day's events. Fría groaned in annoyance.

"Can you people hurry this up, please?!" Fría questioned, "I just wanna go back to sleep!" Rapunzel just giggled.

"This is an important talk, that must happen right now." Rapunzel said, placing her hands on Fría's knee. "It's about Elsa." Fría's expression became worried, instantaneously.

"What?!" Fría asked, in a panic, "What happened?! Is she okay?!" the princess moved to get up, but Naomi sat her back down, pushing her shoulders.

"Relax, Romeo, she's fine." Naomi told her.

"Then what's this about and why does it involve Elsa?" Fría asked. Rapunzel leaned in, towards Fría.

"Because it's about...the after party..." the brunette then winked suggestively. Fría was beyond confused.

"The reception?" she asked, "Why? What about it?" Naomi just sighed and Rapunzel shook her head.

"Not that after party," Rapunzel began to explain, "we mean the... _after_ , after party." Fría's eyes widened, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Oh, no! Nuh-uh! Leave me alone!" Fría stood, but Rapunzel and Naomi grabbed her by her arms and held her in place.

"NOPE!" Fría looked at them, fearfully, dreading what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**_JQ: Hey! So this one, if y'all noticed, is rated M. And no, it's not "M" for marriage, but big ups on being innocent like that, ya cutie patootie. It gets nice and smooth, later, but not like 50 shades or anything, so y'all can relax. Anyway, I can't write smut, I don't think, but went for it because new year, new me. Apparently new me wants to try it out._**

 ** _Enjoy some filthies and fluffys! And as a tradition, I shall post up le SEQUEL HOLLA AT YA BOI._**

 ** _Happy reading, and onto the next! It's called "Arranged Yet Unexpected". Looking forward to seeing some familiar notifs! And I promise it'll be as long as "That Can Be Arranged"._**

 ** _JQ OUT!_**

* * *

Elsa was hunched up, on her bed, trying so hard to not explode from the sheer embarrassment of sitting through an 'intimate relationship talk' with Elena and Anna. It was barely noon, when the two princesses barged in and began to talk about what they thought Elsa should know. The whole thing started with Anna saying:

"So do you remember what Gerda and Kai told us, in our classes? So it's like that, except Naomi said you can get creative."

Elsa's face contorted, just thinking about where this conversation was heading. Having Anna try and describe 'girl on girl things' to her was probably the most redundant thing ever. However what she really didn't want was for Anna to find out that her and Fría had already been testing the waters, for themselves. It all started on their trip to Isla Solsa, a week after their engagement.

* * *

 _Elsa and Fr_ _í_ _a were taking a trip to a small part of Isla Solsa, to visit Fr_ _í_ _a's mother's family. The entire carriage ride there entailed Fr_ _í_ _a trying to explain to Elsa that her family was crazy._

 _"...while cousin Antonio was in the barrel, Carmen and Jos_ _é_ _decided that it was a good idea to push him down the walkway. And whoopty-do, guess who was also in the barrel?" Fr_ _ía said, in a huff. And so ended the story of how Fría never drank the drink called 'tequila' ever again._ _Elsa laughed, out loud. How her girlfriend managed to get herself in these situations was astounding and also hilarious._

 _"That's amazing." Elsa said, "But I still think you're over exaggerating." Fría scoffed and leaned back in her seat._

 _"I'm not!" Fría insisted. "I'm just warning you that my mother's side is a bunch of crazy lunatics." Fría crossed her arms and shrugged. Elsa giggled some more, before placing a calming hand on her lover's knee._

 _"It's alright, dear. I'm crazy too." Elsa leaned in to press her lips to Fría's cheek. "Crazy for you." Elsa purred. The taller girl shuddered. The queen of Arendelle, lately, has been relentless in her teasing. Ever since she arrived at Isla Solsa, she has gotten more comfortable with public displays of affection and using it to her advantage. It always managed to completely blindside Fría. All the princess could do was just let it happen and turn into a puddle of frustrated mush._ _"Here; if I truly find your family completely crazy, I'll owe you a...special apology." Fría raised her eyebrows at the suggestion, and was highly anticipating being right._

 _"You said it, not me." Was all Fría said, before they pulled up to the_ _sizable_ _home, out on the northern coast of Isla Solsa. Rafael opened the carriage door for them and they made their way to the house._

 _..._

 _As it turned out, Elsa owed Fría that apology._

 _Elsa didn't know what on earth was in the water, in this region of Isla Solsa, but she was sure most of it ended up in Fría's mother's childhood home. The late Queen Maribel was one of 10 children, and they owned a large enough property that everyone still lived on it. Maribel's father, Lord Michelangelo, was a part of the senate, and was the sole reason that Jacobo had met Maribel in the first place. Fría had explained to Elsa how anti-commoner Jacobo's father, King Gregorio, was. Anyway, all of Maribel's siblings now had children of their own and so on. Basically, the property was packed._

 _Elsa didn't meet everyone, and if she was being honest, she was kind of scared to. As Fría had warned, her cousins Carmen and José were still troublemakers, even at the ages of 22 and 25. Elsa had been the subject of "welcome to the family" pranks by those two; water buckets on door hinges and slingshots with wet cloths as projectiles. Fría tried to stop all of the wet cloths and ended up getting hit with the ones that her magic missed. The only person Elsa actually spoke to, of her own volition, was Fría's grandmother,_ _Nona_ _Theresa. She was a lovely woman. Especially because of the abundance of embarrassing baby Fría stories she had._

 _"Oh, and one time," the elderly woman said, as she began another tale, "I decided to take them all fishing, by the stream; Fría decided it was too hot to wear her clothes." Elsa doubled over in laughter, at the image of a little Fría, running about without clothes. Fría's face was tomato red, as Elsa and all of her cousins laughed at her._

 _"Haha, oh that's just brilliant." Elsa sighed, recovering from her laughing fit._

 _"Nona, stop please?!" The princess pleaded. "Enough with this torture –! OW!"_

 _"Fría Mariella!" Theresa scolded, pinching Fría's ear, "What did I say about shouting?!"_

 _"You're the one who's shouting! OW!" Elsa shook her head and giggled at the sight of her girlfriend being scolded at, by her 90 year old grandmother._

 _"Quiet down! I'm trying to nap!" Fría's uncle, Gepetto, yelled from his room. Elsa was terrified because they were in the kitchen, and she was almost certain all the bedrooms were upstairs._

 _"It's 2 in the afternoon, Gepetto!" Replied Fría's cousin, Lauretta. "Get up already!"_

 _"You know how I like my beauty sleep, Lauretta!"_

 _"Leave Gepetto alone!" Another cousin, by the name of Silvestro, said. "Have you seen his face?! He obviously needs it!" Suddenly, all the laughter was shifted from being directed at Fría and onto Gepetto, instead._

 _This is how all the conversations went._

…

 _Anyhow, later that evening, Elsa and Fr_ _í_ _a stayed in the guest house._ _It used to be the shed, but upon hearing that Fr_ _í_ _a was coming over, and the fact that there were seldom any rooms, Silvestro, Antonio and a few other cousins decided to fix up the place. They used old décor, from their grandfather's meeting rooms, with the addition of pink things. Apparently, Fr_ _í_ _a loving pink was a well known custom in Isla Solsa._

 _"They did a fantastic job." Elsa said, admiring the handy work of her girlfriend's family._

 _"Yeah," Fr_ _í_ _a replied, "Nona Theresa's family was a bunch of carpenters. You should see Alejandro make a bench." Elsa laughed, and made her way over to Fr_ _í_ _a. The raven-haired girl pulled her fianc_ _é_ _e in, accepting the affection._

 _"We'll tell him that you want a bench for our wedding gift." Elsa said, blissfully. Fr_ _ía snorted._

 _"As if;" the princess protested, "I want something cool." Elsa smirked and pressed her lips to Fría's neck._

 _"Cooler than me?" Elsa asked as Fría began to shudder._

 _"Nothing is cooler than you." they began to share a passionate kiss, that ended up on the bed. Not long after their session started, Fría pulled away, and Elsa was confused. She thought that they were having a good, time by the sounds Fría was makin_ _g_ _. Noticing her girlfriend's disdain, Fría shook her head. "No, no, Icy. I'm fine."_ _Elsa was confused._

 _"Then why'd we stop?" the blonde asked and Fría blushed._

 _"Um..." Fría had no idea how to explain it, other than shifting Elsa's leg away from...there. Elsa looked up at Fría and understood immediately, making an 'O' with her facial expression. The raven-haired princess nodded. "Yeah...needed to stop." the couple had always been super careful about the issue of sex, not really talking about it until they absolutely needed to. Fría was hell bent on waiting for marriage to experience...what ever was happening a few moments ago, and Elsa was doing her best to keep Fría comfortable._

 _Lately, their escapades together had been getting so frustrating that sometimes they would be too wound up to even hold one another without getting awkward. In Elsa's perspective, that wasn't how this was supposed to work._

 _"I was...thinking..." Elsa said, while laying her head on Fría's chest._

 _"Yes?" the princess asked, curiously._

 _"Maybe..." she had no idea how to word this, without making it sound too eager, but she didn't want their first time to be awkward. "perhaps we could...you know...just allow the touching?" after Fría didn't answer, Elsa cleared her throat and began to explain further. "I-I mean like...not to be cliché or anything but...maybe...practice makes perfect?" Fría raised a questioning eyebrow._

 _"Really?"_ _Elsa nodded._

 _"_ _Well yeah." the blonde answered. "I mean, I don't wanna force anything on you, so we don't have to. I'm just putting it out there that we are pretty awkward people, and I wouldn't want our...wedding night to be so awkward that we won't be able to fully enjoy one another's presence." she leaned further into Fría, "I'm just saying." Fría thought about it carefully, before replying:_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I agree. We get pretty...pretty awkward." Fría kissed Elsa softly. "N-not tonight, but..." Elsa sat up, to look her girlfriend directly in her eyes._

 _"I don't care when or even if you change your mind." Elsa said, "I just want for you to be comfortable." Fría began to laugh. Her girlfriend was too cute for words, sometimes._

 _"Babe, it's not that I'm uncomfortable; the problem is that I'm too comfortable with how close we are getting. I like it, honestly. Just...tonight...let's just cuddle." Elsa smiled and nodded in accordance. She was all too happy for cuddling._

 _"As you wish, beautiful." Elsa said, laying back down, head resting on Fría's chest. In the nights preceding this one, they took full advantage of...'practicing'._

* * *

…

"...and that's where babies come from!" Elena finished explaining, while Anna clapped. Elsa groaned and screamed into her pillow.

"I think you're forgetting that that part of the story doesn't apply to Fría and I." Elsa deadpanned. Anna and Elena sighed, realizing their mistake.

"Right so, let's start back from where the clothes come off." Anna suggested, issuing another groan from Elsa. The queen, desperately, just wanted this to be over.

…

After a long and agonizingly awkward day, the big day finally arrived. It was about 9 in the morning and Elsa was in her room, with Anna and Gerda, getting ready for her big day. She was standing before them, in her mother's wedding dress. It was only previously worn, by Anna, a few months prior. Elsa's hair was also up in a bun, similar to her hairstyle for her coronation however her bangs were up, this time. She wanted her hair in a loose braid, but Gerda insisted that it was more appropriate to put her hair up tightly. The queen looked astonishing in a traditional Arendellian wedding dress. It was white, but with touches of lavender and sage green on the torso. The sleeves were long and her shoulders were exposed. Typically, the sleeves were supposed to be loose, but Elsa had it tailored to fit perfectly, shortly after Anna had used it for her and Kristoff's wedding. The sight brought everyone to tears.

"You look so beautiful, Elsa." Gerda gushed and Anna blew her nose into Gerda's sleeve. Elsa blushed.

"You think Fría will approve?" Elsa asked her, nervously. Gerda and Anna scoffed, through their tears.

"With all do respect," Gerda began, "if she doesn't, she obviously has a serious illness. She is many...many things, but being blind and distasteful are not any of her qualities." Anna and Elsa stifled some laughs, at Gerda's statement. Fría was notorious for getting on Gerda's last nerves, sometimes. But over the expanse of a year, Gerda had to admit that the rambunctious royal was growing on her. Anna nodded her head.

"You look great, Elsa. She's going to love it." Anna walked up to her older sister and took her hands in hers. They stared at each other; Anna's smile was excited and Elsa's was nervous. Gerda took their mutual silence as permission for a private talk, so she carefully exited the room. "Elsa, you know this dress looks amazing on you! So what's got you having..." Anna laughed at the joke she was about to make, "...having cold feet? HA!" Elsa rolled her eyes. The queen guessed that Anna had been hanging around Naomi too much.

"I'm just worried; what if we didn't wait long enough, for this?" Elsa explained, "There are still some stuff she and I don't know about one another. What if she changes her mind?" Anna continued to shake her head at her sister.

"Do you not remember your proposal?" Anna asked the blonde. "You both couldn't wait any longer, so you both proposed! If that isn't enough confirmation, than Elsa, you're being a bit greedy." Elsa chuckled at her sister's analysis and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa said, into her sister's fiery red hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna replied. Suddenly, Kai called for them to hop into the carriage. Both sisters squealed in excitement and followed him out. Rapunzel was already in the carriage and gushed about Elsa's dress. The three women were bundles of joy on their way to the cathedral.

…

Already at the cathedral, in a hidden room, Claudio and Alejandro were massaging Fría's shoulders, in an effort to calm her down. Fría couldn't sleep and was anxious. This worried Claudio and Alejandro very much because the last time she was anxious had resulted in one of their father's ships being sunken. Let it be known that Fría does not partake in surprise parties. It wasn't really working, but the massage felt good.

"Fry, you need to relax." Alejandro advised.

"Yeah," Claudio added, "or do I need to grab Nona Theresa from the audience?" Fría's head snapped up at the mention of her grandmother's name. Subsequently, her ears began to sting from the mere memory of Nona Theresa pinching them. She shook her head, aggressively.

"No, no t-that's fine; I'm good." she insisted. She shrugged her shoulders, releasing herself from her brothers and walked towards the window. Outside, of the cathedral, there were many commoners and travelers. Gunther and Rafael warned the couple that everyone would be interested in seeing two women getting married, especially when it involved royalty. Claudio let out an elongated whistle, also looking at the crowd.

"Looks like a party, out there." he said. Alejandro nodded in agreement. The three siblings stood beside one another, just taking in the atmosphere. It felt weird, to all three of them, that they wouldn't be together 24/7 anymore. Sure, Claudio has a son and a wife now, but they all lived together for their whole lives. Now, Fría was moving away and the thought made them want to cry. But you can't cry; especially as a member of the Solsan royal family.

However, in hindsight, it was a good thing they were in Arendelle right now.

Alejandro sniffed and, quite suddenly, Claudio and Fría began to cry.

"Shit man, I-I-I'm – I don't know why I'm crying." Claudio sobbed, aggressively wiping away his tears. Fría couldn't even say anything as her emotions proved to be just as tactless as she was, in battle.

"Ha...look at us..." Fría said, "...imagine what padre would say to us." Claudio laughed and Alejandro mustered enough energy to mock his father. He cleared his throat and attempted to do his best, raspy and thick Spanish accent.

"Gilipollas _,_ " _fucking idiots,_ he began, "stop this nonsense, right now! None of you are babies! Straighten up!" the three began to laugh, tearfully. Claudio paused his laughter, in order to do an impression of his mother.

"Mierda, Cobo;" _shit_ , Claudio cursed, "have a heart! Not everyone's as emotionless as you, stronzo!" _asshole._ All three children cried of laughter, recalling how often their parents' swore at one another. People often expected them to be having affairs with other people, at how disruptive Maribel and Jacobo's relationship looked. However, that was never the case; they were just better at speaking if they swore.

"God..." Fría said, after her laughter finally subsided, "I miss them." Alejandro and Claudio sighed.

"Yeah..." Alejandro added, "but that's over now. Let's be happy for the occasion."

"Hell yeah! Fry Guy's getting married!" Claudio wrapped his arms around his baby sister. "I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Fría rolled her eyes. She understood where it seemed peculiar; she used to be very closed off and refused to waste her time on one person. Everyone was surprised when she started courting Isabella (that bitch), but were even more surprised that she was going along with being married off.

"Gee, thanks boys." Fría deadpanned, "I appreciate how much faith you're showing, in my marriage, already."

"Trust me," Alejandro said, "you and Elsa are made for one another; it's super weird." he paused to look at his siblings. "Take it from the person who spent 30 days trying to split you guys up." Claudio and Fría shrugged; he was right.

"Oh yeah..." Fría sighed, remembering the events of last year, "that happened." a knock on the door took the siblings' attention and they shifted their gaze to the door. It was Rafael. He was smiling, but trying not to sob. These people were sort of like his own children. They picked up on this and enveloped the short man into a group hug. Rafael was still crying, but had to deliver his message.

"The..." sniff, "...they're ready for...for the ceremony, F-F-F-Fría." he managed to get his full sentence out, which he was prideful of. The siblings just smiled at him, and pulled him in tighter.

"Thank you, Raf." Fría said to him, "for everything." the short man cried harder and melted, further, into the embrace. "Okay guys, hug fest is over. I should probably get out of these casual clothes and into my dress." she muttered, shooing away the boys.

…

Elsa was now standing, at the altar, with Anna and the marriage officiate. They couldn't have a priest, for obvious reasons, so they had Father Thomas refer a friend of his who was known for officiating unions outside of religion. Elsa and Fría, of course, had no qualms about that. However, Father Thomas did give them the original wedding script, and blessed it for good fortune, on behalf of the kingdom.

The queen stood, looking like her usual regal self, however that was a mere illusion. She had to physically stop herself from pacing and biting her nails. Elsa was a bit of a control freak, as Anna had so kindly put it, ten minutes ago. The blonde would sit, in the library, studying marriage vows and cultural traditions. She would also make lists, before Fría came to Arendelle. However all of that stopped when Anna told her that love was something you couldn't study; it was something you had to experience. Elsa decided that that piece of advice was fair, coming from the closest person to her who was in a genuine relationship.

It also wasn't helping the blonde's anxiety, as the cathedral was now packed, with visiting dignitaries and distant family. It looked vaguely – no – it was extremely similar to her coronation day, and she began to feel the pressure. Sensing her sister's discomfort, Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Elsa." Anna reassured her. All Elsa could do was offer a nervous smile.

"I hope so." As soon as she was about to say something else, Kai and Rafael stood at the entrance, to the cathedral and cleared their throats.

"Please stand." Kai announced, and everyone stood excitedly. Olaf and Sven came in, tossing flowers this way and that. Well, olaf was throwing and Sven was munching on them. Elsa looked in the front row and saw Gabe, Naomi, Eugene and Rapunzel silently cheering for her. She shook her head and smiled. They were, truly, an odd group. Anna stepped closer to her sister; she had seen Fría trying on her dress, the other day, and was sure that Elsa would faint once she saw her. Elsa was a bit confused, when Anna stood right beside her, but she would soon realize that she would be thankful for that.

Because in walked Fría.

She was walking with both of her brothers on either side of her. Fría's hair was half up and half down, with a thin gold crown-like headband which held up the thin veil. Even with the veil, Elsa could see the piercing hazel eyes that had captured her attention from the very beginning. Fría's dress was white, strapless and hugged every inch of her figure, but flared out at the bottom. Elsa could feel herself sweating and getting flustered. The dress had gold patterning on the waist and at the bottom of the dress. Elsa was internally panicking, jumping for joy and screaming with delight. It took every bit of energy, within her, to not run towards Fría and scoop her up into a tight embrace.

"Whoa..." Eugene commented, earning a glare from Rapunzel. Kristoff and Gabe had similar expressions, as Fría walked down the aisle. Anna laughed as she felt Elsa stumble back a bit, and fixed her upright. The blonde, without taking her eyes off of the beautiful woman walking towards her, nudged Anna.

"Th...thank you." she said, barely audible. Anna giggled.

"You're most welcome." Anna said, "Now just remember to breathe." Elsa nodded, but was pretty sure that she had forgotten how to do that. After a few more agonizing seconds, Fría was finally in front of her, at the altar. Alejandro and Claudio, right behind her, waving at Anna.

Fría and Elsa stood, in front of one another, just marveling at the beauty the other possessed. They extended their hands, to one another, automatically. None of them would forget this exact moment and they wouldn't want to. The nervousness, the excitement, the love, the passion, everything; it was just right. After everything they had been through, it was perfect.

Aside from the fact that they both, temporarily and actually, forgot how to breathe.

Both their breathing continued, once Rolf, a dear friend of Father Thomas, began to speak.

"Dear family and friends;" he began, "we are gathered here, today, to celebrate and witness the union of her majesty, queen Elsa of Arendelle, and her highness princess Fría Mariella of Isla Solsa..." that id probably the last relevant thing that any of them heard, as they just stood, staring at one another. More minutes passed, and finally, it was time for the only part people remember from weddings.

"Now, I believe Thomas has gone over the traditional vows, with you?" he asked them, and both women happily nodded. "Alright then." The officiate then turned to king Claudio. "Rings please, sire?" Claudio nodded, and presented the rings to his sister and Elsa. Once he was back in his spot, Rolf instructed them to continue. "You may begin, your grace." swallowing all of her anxiousness and nervousness, the queen spoke.

"I, queen Elsa, take thee, princess Fría Mariella, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love." sniffs from Anna, Claudio and Alejandro were audible here and Elsa tried not to cry, as she slipped the ring onto Fría's finger. "On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, for better of for worse. I further promise to love you without reservation, honour and respect you, protect you from harm, comfort you, always be open and honest with you, grow old with you in mind and spirit and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Fría's breath hitched, when she realized that it was her turn, but she mustered up the strength to continue. As she slid the ring onto Elsa's finger, she gazed into ocean blue eyes.

"I, princess Fría Mariella, take thee, queen Elsa, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of all these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, for better of for worse. I promise to love you without reservation, provide for you as best I can, honour and respect you, protect you from harm, comfort you, always be open and honest with you, grow old with you in mind and spirit and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Gabe began to bawl. Naomi and Elena hugged him tight. Rolf smiled at the couple and continued.

"Now, by the power invested in me, by the crown and the kingdom of Arendelle, I now pronounce you wife and wife." he closed his little book and took a deep breath. "You may kiss the bride." Elsa and Fría both smiled from ear to ear at those lovely words.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Fría quipped, leaning in. however, a hand on her waist shocked her. Elsa had then managed to twirl them around, and dip Fría, like that one time they almost fell but it looked like dancing. Fría was a bit bewildered but smiled when Elsa giggled.

"It's like dancing." Elsa said, and Fría laughed.

"It is." still holding their sort of dance position, they brought their lips together for the first time, as wives. Rolf laughed and said,

"I now present, officially, queen Elsa and her consort, queen Fría Mariella of Arendelle."

"Huh..." Fría said, thinking over her new title, "it's got a ring to it." Elsa laughed and kissed Fría again. Everyone clapped and in light of the moment, Eugene stood.

"Time to party!" he exclaimed, and everyone cheered and clapped, louder, for the new royal couple.

...

It was late in the evening now, and all the party-goers had retreated to their respective quarters. Elsa and Fría were blissfully making their way up to Elsa's room. Fría picked Elsa up, bridal style of course, and opened the door to Elsa's room. Fría couldn't wait to just toss Elsa on the bed and make love to her all evening.

Only it was empty.

"Wait...what?" Fría said, upon entering the room. Elsa giggled at her wife.

"We aren't going to be in here, sweet pea." Elsa said. Fría looked down at her with a puzzled expression.

"Then pray tell, where shall we sleep for the next lifetime?" Fría asked. Elsa smiled.

"Go down the hall, and make a right." Elsa instructed. Fría shrugged and did as her wife told her. Fría was still holding Elsa in her arms, as they made their way to their destination. "Darling, you can put me down. I know how to walk." Fría lowered her head and placed her lips just over Elsa's ear.

"I want you to have all your energy tonight, baby." Fría answered with a teasing wink. Elsa blushed furiously and Fría just laughed, hysterically. "Too easy." Fría continued on, until they reached a larger set of doors. Granted all the doors in the Arendelle Castle were pretty big, but this one was huge. Fría was confused. "I've never seen these doors before."

"That's because this is...well...kind of your wedding gift." Elsa said, cupping her wife's face with her hands. "From me." Fría smiled.

"That's great, you know? I've always wanted a gargantuan set of double doors." Fría deadpanned. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"And you think I'm just going to lay myself down for you, with that attitude?" Elsa asked as she smiled. Fría scoffed.

"I don't call it 'attitude,'" Fría said, "it's called _charm._ " Fría corrected.

"Well open the doors, and we'll see if your charm works, prince Charming." Elsa told her. Fría rolled her eyes, but there was no mistaking the smile on her face.

"Well I mean of course it does! You got me a set of doors, right?" Elsa glared at her.

"Just open the door."

Without lifting a finger, Fría used her magic to open the enormous double doors. The room was not equally as huge; it was just slightly bigger than Elsa's old room, but the bed was bigger. It had a burgundy theme to it, with gold undertones. There were a few purple things, just to tie it in with the rest of the castle. But it was more than that to Fría. The colours...the theme...it felt like -!

"Isla Solsa?" Fría asked. Elsa sighed happily.

"Yes! I mean...we can't always go and visit, so every time we went there, I took notes on your room and gave it to the interior decorator." Elsa explained. "He was going to just redo my room, but I insisted that we have a new one. You know? Because we are starting a life together...a brand new one." Fría was still silent and Elsa was worried that her wife didn't like it. "Um...I mean...if you don't like it, I can order all the stuff back into -!"

"Shut up, Icy." Fría said, admiring the room. "I...I love it." She then turned down, to face her beautiful, thoughtful and adorable wife. "I love you." Elsa tilted her head upwards and met Fría's lips with her own.

They stood in the threshold for a few moments before realizing they could just do that on their new bed. Fría placed Elsa back on the floor. The former princess of Isla Solsa marveled at the room's decor.

"This is honestly the best thing ever. Thank you, baby." Fría walked over to her lovely wife and kissed her again. The kiss got more heated and they realized that there were no more barriers.

They were married.

They could do what they wanted.

And what they wanted was obviously each other.

"Well, ma'am, I must get ready for...bed." Fría tried to be smooth, but it wasn't working. A smirk tugged on Elsa's lips.

"Bed?"

"Yeppers! Gotta get in my nightgown!" Fría looked around. "Um...you don't happen to know where that is, do you?" Elsa laughed.

"Your things are on that side of the room." Elsa pointed just beyond her wife. Fría turned to see two doors: a closet and a small bathroom. "I have my own closet and bath, over here, just so that if we have clashing schedules, we won't run into one another in the morning." Fría smiled.

"Works for me, babe." Fría stated as she went into her new closet and pulled out a silk white nightgown. "I'll be out in a second." Fría said, winking at Elsa. She entered the small bathroom on her side, while Elsa did the same on hers.

Once they both exited their respective bathrooms, they just stood on the opposite ends of the room and stared at one another. Both of them had their hair down. They both smiled realizing that they both opted for lacy white nightdresses. The garments were short, and stopped mid thigh. Elsa's dress fit loosely around her figure while Fría's hugged all of her curves perfectly. Elsa's dress had thin, barely there, laced straps. Fría's was just strapless, exposing her broad shoulders and perfect collarbones. Elsa started to feel her knees go weak. Fría was so beautiful, and this woman was all hers, forever.

"You...you're so beautiful, Fría." Elsa told her breathlessly. Fría walked closer and stopped just in front of Elsa. She shook her head at her wife's compliment. She lowered her head so that her lips were brushing Elsa's ear lobe again.

"Not as beautiful as you, bella." She purred, running her fingers through Elsa's soft blonde tresses. Elsa shivered and began to blush, because she knew what she was about to say could either come out terribly wrong or satisfactory. She cleared her throat, trying to get passed the delicious haze that Fría was giving her.

"Um..." Elsa began nervously, "Sei tutto per me." She stated, which meant _'you are everything for me_ '. She had been taking Italian lessons from Tonia, and wanted to surprise Fría, with a phrase or two. Fría beamed at her wife, and was rather impressed with the phrase of love. Fría kissed her softly. The taller woman began trailing light kisses from Elsa's lips down her neck, to her shoulder.

"Amore mio," _my love_ , "sei in mio cuore," _you are in my heart_ , "e tu sei la mia felicità." _And you are my happiness_. Elsa swooned, even though she had no idea what Fría was saying to her. Honestly, she could've been saying 'Fish legs fart bucket applesauce pants' and Elsa would've still found it incredibly arousing. Well, as long as she was not aware that Fría was actually saying 'fish legs fart bucket applesauce pants'.

"Keep talking like that," Elsa said breathlessly, tracing her fingers over Fría's collarbone, "and you might just start something." Fría laughed and began to run her hands down the expanse of Elsa's back.

"Perhaps I am intending to start something." Fría countered, wiggling her eyebrows which caused Elsa to giggle.

"In that case," Elsa shrugged her left shoulder, causing the strap of her dress to fall, "who am I to stop you?" she lifted her eyebrow and smirked at Fría's expression. Her raven-haired consort just gaped at her forwardness. Elsa chuckled.

"Uh..." Fría attempted to find a snazzy comeback, but she was at a loss. Elsa was too damn alluring right now. She shrugged her shoulders, in surrender. "I got nothing." she quickly lowered her stance to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist. Once Elsa was secure, Fría rushed to the side of the bed and tossed her onto it. Elsa smirked.

"You love doing that, don't you?" the blonde asked. Fría pretended to be in deep thought.

"There's a high possibility that I enjoy it, more than I should." Fría said, as she crawled on top of her lover. She hovered over Elsa, using her elbows as support. They just stared at one another, blissful just to bask in the other's presence. Realizing that it was too quiet, Fría spoke up. "Hey."

"Back at you." Elsa said. They shared a laugh, before reattaching their lips. As their lips danced, they let their hands wander the expanse of the other's body. This was unlike the other times that they were intimate; this time it felt unrestrained. They didn't have to stop, unless the other wanted to. They could let go of the invisible confines that existed when they were courting one another. They now belonged to each other and that made all the difference.

Elsa gazed up at Fría and their eyes locked. There was an unspoken agreement, lacing their features. Elsa merely nodded and Fría placed a kiss to Elsa's pulse point. This released a delicious moan from the blonde and Fría had to try her hardest to not rip off Elsa's nightgown. _Patience Fry,_ Fría reminded herself, y _ou waited your whole damn life for this, you can sacrifice a few more minutes._ Fría sucked on the queen's pulse point, once more and Elsa moaned.

" _Fr_ _í_ _a_..." Elsa moaned, tugging at the taller girl's dress.

 _Maybe not,_ Fría thought to herself.

Fría then pulled away and sat up straight. Elsa was confused. "Baby, wh –?" the queen lost her train of thought, when she saw Fría attempt to tug at the strings that were holding up her nightgown. Fría halted her actions noticing Elsa's panicked expression

"What? What's wrong?" she questioned Elsa. Fría began to frown. "Are...you having second thoughts?" Elsa immediately shook her head and reached for her wife's hands.

"NO!" she shouted, and then cleared her throat. "I mean no. No, I-I want this." she fiddled with Fría's fingers. "I want you." Fría smiled softly. "I...I just...I wanted to be the one to –!"

"Undress me?" Fría asked, raising her eyebrow at her lover. Elsa blushed and nodded timidly. Fría let out a soft chuckle. Elsa was too adorable for words. "Well, have at it." the taller girl turned her back to the queen. Fría glanced at Elsa over her shoulder. "Don't keep me waiting." The Solsan purred.

Elsa bit her lip and willed her hands to find the strings on her wife's dress. She gently tugged on the strings and loosened the garment. The silky article of clothing fell around Fría's waist, exposing Elsa to Fría's perfectly toned and sun-kissed back. Elsa gasped and traced a hesitant finger over Fría's shoulder blades. Fría shuddered under her lover's touch.

"Like what you see?" Fría teased, looking over her shoulder at Elsa's facial expression. Elsa nodded slowly.

"Yes...I...I do." Elsa regained her composure. She suddenly felt it very unfair that Fría was topless and she wasn't. Elsa turned around. "You can undo my dress, before I see you." Elsa said, "That way, it'll be fair." Fría laughed.

"Okay, darling." While Elsa had her back to her, Fría turned herself to face Elsa. Her platinum blonde hair was cascading over her left shoulder, much like her favourite braid. Fría was hesitant to touch the straps of the dress so she let her magic discard the garment for her. With a concentrated mind, Fría inched Elsa's nightdress down, until her back was exposed. Fría gasped as she looked at Elsa. _Geez, Fry, I thought you had more self control than this!_

"Baby?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah?"

"Should...should I turn around now?" Elsa questioned, hesitantly. Fría nodded but then realized Elsa wasn't looking. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, bella." Fría told her. Elsa closed her eyes and turned to face her wife. She carefully opened her eyes and immediately she gaped at Fría's exposed torso. Elsa ogled at Fría's body and marveled at how beautiful she was. Her toned abs, her shapely breasts...she was more than physically appealing. Elsa was about to comment when she heard a sniffle.

"Fría?" Elsa asked. "Why are you crying?" Fría quickly shook her head and tried her best to get herself together.

"What? N-no!" Fría said, rubbing her eyes. "I-I'm not crying." Fría looked at Elsa and saw that the blonde was not going to let up. "Okay, fine. These are happy tears though." she explained, "You're just so beautiful and perfect and now I have you and..." She started to tear up again, but Elsa just smiled and went in for a hug. Their bare chests were flush against each other and they both blushed. Elsa began to kiss Fría's tears away.

"You're beautiful too, baby. I can hardly believe that I have you for myself, as well." she began to kiss down Fría's neck and halted just underneath her collarbone. "Just relax, sweetie." Elsa slowly moved them towards the head of the bed. She laid down, against the pillows, pulling Fría with her. They shared a languid kiss, as Elsa ran her hands over Fría's chest and shoulders. Fría groaned, wanting those hands to do more than that. Elsa giggled softly. "Fría?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me." Fría smiled softly.

"Now and forever." Fría sat up, quickly, and skillfully shimmied out of her dress completely. She then yanked Elsa's dress down from her hips, and tossed the offending garment to the side. Fría connected their lips, once more, and proceeded to touch the queen in every place possible.

Elsa gasped as Fría's hands cascaded down her sides, and settled just over her hips. Fría moved them back up, repeating the process, absolutely loving how Elsa seemed to shudder under her touch. She kissed the base of Elsa's neck, drawing out another whimper from the blonde. Fría paused to look at her wife. Elsa was in a complete haze, and they haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Fría let out a hearty chuckle. Elsa regained some of her composure and looked up at Fría.

"Um, so..." The raven-haired girl began, "I'm not too knowledgeable here...so...just tell me if you don't like anything." Elsa just nodded and cradled Fría's face with her hands. For lack of anything to say, Elsa kissed her with everything she had. After pulling away, Elsa smiled nervously.

"I'll tell you." She sighed. "Just don't keep me waiting." Fría smirked and ran her hands down Elsa's body, starting at her shoulder. She gently traced her slender fingers over Elsa's chest, her ribs, her stomach...and with a look at Elsa, Fría moved her hand to just the top of Elsa's inner thigh. Elsa gasped, never having been touched there before. Upon realizing that Elsa was not complaining, Fría brushed her lips against Elsa's.

"Just relax, baby." She gently pressed her lips to the blonde's as she let her palm explore the new territory. It was warm, inviting and wet. Fría giggled knowing that she had this effect on her wife. Her hand brushed over Elsa's aching core and the blonde bucked her hips upwards, trying to relieve the ache. Fría smirked against Elsa's lips. "You like that?" Fría asked teasingly, as she began repeating the motions. With each stroke of her lover's hand, Elsa got impossibly more impatient.

"Y-yes." Elsa answered, kissing Fría. "P-please." The blonde whimpered. Fría pulled away.

"Please what?" Fría questioned. She sucked on Elsa's pulse point again, and Elsa was in complete bliss.

"Please..." Elsa cried, "more, please." Elsa pulled Fría's face to hers and kissed her desperately. Fría increased the speed of her ministrations, but Elsa shook her head. "Mmm – ugh. N-no –!" Elsa corrected, " _more_." Fría slowed her actions and looked at Elsa.

"Are...are you sure?" Suddenly hyper aware of what was about the happen, Fría awaited confirmation. Elsa simply pressed their lips together, once more and began to aggressively buck at Fría's hand. Fría didn't need to be told twice anymore. While their lips were still joined, Fría slowly dipped her middle finger into Elsa's folds. Elsa's moan was the absolute best sound that Fría's ever heard. "Fuck, baby." Fría cursed. She wanted to hear it again, so she repeated the motion.

"Mmm-F-Fría, _please_..." Elsa pleaded. Fría picked up the pace and burried her face in the crook of Elsa's neck, kissing her milky skin. "Oh-yes! _Fría_ -oh-y- _yes_!" Fría wanted more of these delicious sounds, so while her finger was deep in her lover, she began to rub her palm over Elsa's most sensitive area. "Mmm-oh! _Yes_...ah! _God_..." Elsa was getting closer. To what exactly, she didn't quite know.

All the while, Fría was beginning to feel her own arousal take over. She began to slowly grind herself against Elsa's leg, just to satisfy her own needs for a bit. Fría, too, began to moan, and Elsa knew what was happening. Elsa wanted this to be as special as could be. So, in the light of her haze, she quickly moved her right hand down to rub Fría's own core. Fría gasped at the new feeling.

"Oh! Fuck-Elsa!" Fría whined, loving this new sensation. The taller girl crashed their lips together, as they both worked furiously to get to...whatever was going to happen. Elsa, carefully, slid one of her fingers into Fría, mimicking what she did earlier. Fría moaned and ground her hips into Elsa's hand.

They kept going like this for a few moments, until Elsa felt her abdomen tighten. She knew exactly what that meant and she didn't want to stop. Fría was feeling this as well, and continued to furiously roll herself into Elsa's touch.

"Mmm..." Elsa whimpered and Fría began to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Come on baby, shh...just feel." She peppered kissed all over Elsa, and began to feel the rush of her own climax. "Oh, Elsa..." She moaned.

"Yes! Fría!" Elsa cried as she came undone, under her lover. Elsa threw her head back, against the pillow and just let the surges of sheer pleasure whisk her away. Fría cried an incomprehensible slew of words, possibly in either Italian or Spanish, as her own orgasm washed over her.

"I love you." Fría sighed, kissing Elsa's shoulder.

"God, Fría...I love you too." Elsa moaned, wrapping her arms around her wife. They stayed together, just wrapped up this way, for a few more minutes. "That...that was -!"

"Amazing?" Fría asked, but continued to list appropriate adjectives. "Fantastic? Great? Beautiful? Surreal? I could go on, over here." Fría told her. Elsa laughed and combed a hand through Fría's long, damp black hair.

"More like..." Elsa moved her head to the side and kissed her lover, "perfect." They kissed for what felt like an eternity, occasionally whispering sweet nothings to each other, before falling asleep in one another's arms. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but they sure as hell knew they weren't leaving their new room just yet.


End file.
